Malthael
Malthael is the first Archangel, the Archangel of Wisdom, a member of the Angiris Council and their former leader. He is also, chronogically, the first known angel being among the first angels to appear on Crystal Arch. History In the Beginning Anu's spine, the Crystal Arch made the first angels appear, Malthael was one of them, he was considered as the very first angel appeared Malthael saw his fellow Archangels come to existence, he became more and more interested by Anu's relics and especially by the Worldstone Formation of the Angiris Council One day, Malthael understood that they weren't alone in the universe, he, so, found an council to ordonate angels' actions as he understood that angels become stronger in order and music and to fight those mysterious foes Eventually, the Demons attacked, born from Tathamet's body like flies fly around a corpse, their leaders were the three Prime Evils, Mephisto, Baal and Diablo as well as, while below the Three, the four Lesser Evils, Andariel, Azmodan, Belial and Duriel First Fight of the Eternal Conflict The Angels were overwhelmed by Demons, a Lower Archangel of Tyrael's Court called Izual, while one of the eldest angels, fought and beat the demons and, with the help of Inarius, the advisor of the Angirs Council, managed to make Prime Evils return to Hell Sin War Malthael learned the disparition of the Worldstone, he searched it for long and finished to see what Inarius and Lilith created by using the Worldstone He saw the birth of Nephalems, he was apathetic towards them Imperius was extremely angry by those angels and demons hybrids, Tyrael had the same thought about Nephalems, Auriel was happy to see that new specie while Itherael searched for Nephalems in Talus'ar Angels and Demons attacked Sanctuary, Uldyssian sacrificed himself to help humans to live When the Angiris Council voted for humans' anihilation, Imperius voted for, Auriel and Itherael voted against, Malthael don't voted but that refuse count for a vote for anihilation Tyrael had to choose, when Auriel talked about Uldyssian, Tyrael decided to vote against anihilation of Humans When Mephisto asked for Inarius in order to make a truce, Malthael accepted Season 2 Malthael saw Tyrael break the Worldstone to prevent Sanctuary from corruption He fleed in Pandemonium, the first realm in existence Malthael, eventually, became convinced that destroying humanity and demons was the only way to end Eternal Conflict Season 3 Malthael convinced a lot of angels to follow him, among them was Urzael, his right-arm Reaper of Souls Malthael attacked Sanctuary with his followers He killed the Horadrims, almost killed Tyrael and stole the Black Soulstone to absorb the souls of humans He, finally, fought the Nephalem and absorbed the Great Evils' essences in order to become stronger Malthael was killed by the Nephalem while all demons locked in the Black Soulstone fleed on Sanctuary Personnality As the Archangel of Wisdom, he was once an intelligent and noble being who was said to cherish all life. However, he came to be regarded as melancholic, evasive, and even frightening, and was an enigma even to his own kind. He rarely spoke, was slow to anger and could be ponderous and slow to act, but was revered by other angels for his insight. When he did speak, his voice was said to have enraptured other angels through its melody and the wisdom it conveyed. However, as his demeanor darkened, his voice became chilling and could even provoke thoughts of foreboding and feelings of angst. Mendeln was one such example, Malthael's voice filling him with thoughts of permanent, empty death. Malthael saw humanity as an "abomination" that shouldn't exist. In his writings, Malthael revealed that he started hearing strange voices (the sound, as he himself titled it) calling him to Pandemonium. After learning about the potential and power that humanity had within itself, he concluded them to be abominations, as he thought that their ability to have free will was not natural in the order of things between angels and demons. Adria had a degree of respect for Malthael; far more than for other angels. Speculating that he saw the folly in the Angiris Council's attempts to maintain order, she stated that "for that, at least, he has my respect." However, she think Malthael's ability to see the true nature of things made him unpredictable, unknowable, and dangerous." As the Angel of Death, Malthael became even darker, callously murdering those who opposed him and seeing things in black and white. He saw virtue only in the Light, and had no interest in the concept of the Balance. He was willing to destroy humanity by any means necessary and even went so far as to betray his angelic brethren. His wings, once bright and purple, had become white and wispy, skeletal in their appearance. The method of his transformation was different from other corrupted angels such as Izual. For the short time where he lived with Great Evils in him, Malthael became more ruthless, more wrathful, less patient and more proud, this is probably due to the corruption power of Great Evils. Abilities Wisdom was once Malthael's aspect, thus, he was bound to see all things. He so derived this ability from Chalad'ar, the Chalice of Wisdom. This ability was reduced, if not outright removed by apparently the mere existence of humanity, at least after the Worldstone's destruction. While Malthael was slow to anger, he was still a peerless combatant. Wielding a pair of sickles, he was able to deflect enemy attacks with only the slightest use of force.2 As the Archangel of Wisdom, Malthael was one of the most powerful angels in existence. As the Angel of Death, Malthael's power only grew stronger. In this new aspect, Malthael demonstrated the ability to reap souls, possess mortals, absorb fire, and rot bodies by creating a dense fog with his wings. He was also extremely in-tune with souls, and was able to sense any demonic taint within them. In addition, Malthael managed to attune himself to deathly shadow, becoming partially phased out of reality and therefore immune to all physical or magical harm, even to blows of angelic blades. The only being that could have possibly strike him down was the Nephalem, and only after they claimed a part of the soul power Malthael used to bind the forces of Death. After consuming the demonic essence within the Black Soulstone, Malthael was able to channel the Great Evils' energies against his foe(s). Servants Urzael: Right-Hand of Malthael as well as his strongest soldier Maidens of Flame: Female Angels from Malthael's court who followed him Death Maidens: Female Angels from Auriel's court who followed Malthael Reapers: Angels who followed Malthael Quotes "What do you want, demon ?" -Malthael to Mephisto at the Truce "No one can stop death" -Malthael to Tyrael "My quarrel is not with you... sibling" -Malthael to Imperius "In the absence of wisdom, only death remains" -Malthael explaining why he became Death "Humanity and Demons will be destroyed, only angels will stay" -Malthael explaining his motives Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Malthael's Court Category:Reapers Category:High-Tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Archangels Category:Angiris Council